The Bet
by pandalilsis821
Summary: Ryou and Bakura get into a bet involving school, a cowboy, and black leather pants. Thank you sakura2112 for the picture!


ITS MY BIRTHDAY! so i decided to write a story!YAY! please review, too!

I do **NOT** own Yugioh or anything like that! I only own the idea!

* * *

Ryou Bakura-Ryou

Yami Bakura-Bakura

It was a normal day in Domino. Ryou Bakura was sitting at the kitchen table finishing the last of his homework for the night. Yami Bakura (from now on Bakura) was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking for something good to watch.

"Ryou, I'm BORED!" Bakura exclaims

"Then do something." Ryou replies.

"like what?" Bakura says.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do!" Ryou says. Just then Bakura has an idea that he thinks is brilliant.

"Let's go for a walk!" Bakura says with excitement.

"Fine. I'm done anyway." Ryou says not noticing the excitement in Bakura's voice.

"Make sure you bring money!" says Bakura while running towards the door.

"Why would I need money?" asks Ryou while quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just feel like we'll need it." says Bakura in a suspicious tone.

"ok." Ryou says. At that they both leave the house and lock the door. The walk on the street for Half an hour until they arrive at Domino mall. 'so this is why I needed to bring money' thinks Ryou. They walk around inside the mall for an hour until Bakura stops them at a wishing fountain.

"I have a bet Ryou! How about we both go to stores and pick out an outfit for each other and tomorrow at school we HAVE to wear them but we won't be able to see what was bought until tomorrow morning when we're getting ready!" Bakura says.

"Hmm. What would we be betting on?" Ryou questions.

"If either of us take off the outfit before the end of the day that person has to give the other ten bucks." Bakura says.

"Hmmm... Deal." Ryou says. And at that they both split up and go their separate ways, shopping for an outfit for each other. At the end of the day they both meet at the exit of the mall. Both have HUGE smiles on their faces.

*next morning*

"Eye liner! You even bought EYE LINER?!" Ryou screeches from the bathroom.

"Yep" Bakura replies while chuckling.

"Fine. I'm done. Your turn." Ryou says while exiting the bathroom.

"Ok, but before I do, how about we raise this bet. How about we raise it to fifty dollars but you have to act the part of the way you dress. First to brake character looses." Bakura says with a smirk.

"Deal." Ryou says with a wide grin and an evil glint in his eyes. Bakura walks into the bathroom to see his outfit completely missing the evil glint.

"WHAAAT?!" is heard a moment later from within the bathroom. Meanwhile on the couch, Ryou is sitting laughing like crazy.

*at school*

Yugi and his friends and standing outside the school waiting to see whatever Bakura had been so excited about.

"What do you think it is, aibou?" Yami asks Yugi.

"I have no clue, maybe they... OH MY RA!"

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Tea asks.

"THAT!" Yugi yells while pointing.

everyone turns to see what he is pointing at and immediately, everyones mouths drop.

"holy ra!" yami says.

There, walking into school are Bakura and Ryou. Bakura was dressed in cowboy attire. From the hat, to the boots, to the pants, completely cowboy. Where as Ryou had a gothic vibe. He had on tight, black, leather pants, knee length buckle boots, a black shirt, black gloves, and even some eye liner.

"Howdy yall!" Bakura says with a huge smile.

"What happened to you guys?!" Seto says.

"I recon yall know what a bet is." Bakura says.

"How much is this bet worth?" asks Yami.

"Fifty buckeroos." Bakura says with a HUGE smile.

"Whatever" Ryou says with an eye roll and walks away.

Everyone blinks and looks at each other. the bell then rings and everyone heads inside. In the classroom Ryou is in the back corner picking his nales. Bakura then walks in and the whole class goes silent. The teacher, at her desk, looks up to see what the problem is. Bakura walks up to the teachers desk, takes off his hat, and sets an apple on her desk.

"Howdy ma'am" Bakura says, then sits down in the front, center of the classroom.

"uh..." The teacher says.

*Lunch time*

The gang goes through the lunch line and sit in their normal seats. once seated, they look around to see if they can spot the bet participants. In a corner, by himself is Ryou. Bakura goes through the lunch line and skips over to their table.

"Howdy." he says.

"When is this bet over?" asks Yugi.

"Sorry partner. No can do. Part of the rules. But it could be sooner than later. Lookie there." Bakura says then points over to where Ryou was previously seated. Instead of sitting eating, Ryou was standing looking up at the schools bully, Ushio, with a glare similar to Bakura's normal. As they watched Ushio grabbed the front of Ryou's shirt and pulled him closer. They could see Ryou say some snappy remark back to whatever Ushio had said. Ushio then raised a fist to punch Ryou. Their whole table gasped except Bakura. Ushio then started to swing but instead of getting hit, Ryou ducked away from itand stepped around so he was behind Ushio. Ushio blinked and started to turn around. At that moment Ryou grabed his arm and twisted it behind his back effectively stopping Ushio. They saw Ryou whisper somthing in Ushio's ear and let him go. as soon as he let him go, Ryou turned and started to walk away. after three steps Ushio started to charge at Ryou. Half their table stood up but Ryou was ahead of them. He side steped but left his leg sticking out, effectively tripping Ushio, sending him onto a table of food. Ryou then, casually, walked out of the cafeteria.

"Darn. Still going." Bakura says.

"Wow! He kicked butt!" Joey cheered.

the bell then rings sending everyone back to class.

*after school*

"Yall wanna hang out at our house today?" Bakura asks while everyone is leaving school.

"Sure" Says Yugi

they all walk to Ryou and Bakura's house. Once inside they all headed into the livingroom where Ryou grammed a book and sat in a corner. Bakure sat on the couch.

"What yall wanna do?" asks Bakura

"We want to see how this bet ends up." says Seto.

"ahh. I see." Bakura says.

"Who's stupid idea was it anyway?" Yami asks.

Bakura's eye twitches.

"I mean, come on. its SO childish" Seto continues

Bakura's lip twiches.

"Whoever it was they are really immature." Joey adds.

Bakura slowly starts to glare.

"Even I think so!" says Yugi.

"SHUT UP! I am NOT immature!" Bakura yells.

"no, but you did lose!" Ryou says with a smile putting his book down.

"CRAP! You knew!" Bakura says glaring at Yami.

"We guessed." Yami says.

"Well, hand over my fifty bucks, cowboy!" says Ryou.

"Ha ha. very funny. here." says Bakura while giving Ryou his fifty dollars.

"thank you very much. now lets hope I dont get killed by Ushio tommorow." says Ryou.

"Hah! If you think that was bad, wait 'til you see my next bet!" Bakura exclaims.

"Oh great." Ryou says with a sweatdropp.


End file.
